Ice Cream : Aisu Kuriimu
by Uzumaki Viicky
Summary: Sinopse:Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura vão tomar sorvete num parque... mas tudo comeca quando Sakura adormece e Sasuke começa a ter pensamentos maliciosos com o loirinho! SasuNaru ONESHOT


Olá! *---*. DESCULPEM-ME, EU ACABEI NÃO FAZENDO FANFICS DE NATAL E NEM FAZENDO CAPÍTULO NOVO PRA "Sasuke, você será papai". DESCULPEM MESMO! T3T De qualquer modo, pra compensar, eu to postando _"_**Ice Cream ~ Aisu Kuriimu**_"_. Eu só tinha postado ela no Nyah e agora pra (in)felicidade de vocês, eu postei ela aqui! \o/.

Sasuke: Deveria ter deixando o "in" sem parênteses mesmo! ¬¬

Eu: Aff, até aqui você vem me dar satisfações? cry/

Sasuke: cry/? Ah, de qualquer modo, é o meu dever. u.u

Eu: Emoticon de MSN, meu caro. Bem, se você leu no Nyah, sabe como eu tive a idéia dessa fic, se não... Eu tive ela no shopping, tomando sorvete! /o/

Sasuke: Haha~, muito legal ¬¬... podemos ir à fic?

Eu: Claro, Sasuke-Teme!

Sasuke&Eu: #com uma voz de menininha# JA NE, MINNASAN O/

Sasuke: Mas que por## de voz é essa? E----E

* * *

**Ice Cream ~ Aisu Kuriimu**

O time 7, composto por Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura esperavam seu sensei - que estava sempre atrazado - numa ponte perto da saída de Konoha. O Uchiha aparentava estar calmo, apesar de estar quase surtando por dentro pela demora de Kakashi. Já Naruto e Sakura expressavam sua raiva pela demora do outro, quase matando o pobre do poste que estava lá... isso mesmo, um poste. A razão é que estava muito calor, e eles não aguentavam mais, já estavam delirando.

- Olha aqui Ino! Pode sair daqui! Sasuke-kun é meu! - Sakura estava falando... com o coitado do poste

- S-sakura-chan.. esse aí não é a Ino - Naruto parecia estar normal... é, parecia - Esse aí é o Shikamaru! Não vê que ele está dormindo? Então... *shh*

- Yo! Desculpe a demora! - Kakashi aparece em cima do poste

- Kakashi-sensei! O que está fazendo em cima do Shikamaru!? O coitado vai morrer! x_x - Naruto

- Ahn...? - Kakashi olhou para Sasuke em busca de uma resposta

- Eles estão delirando por causa do calor. - Sasuke respondeu

- Oh... - Kakashi - Então.. a missão de hoje foi cancelada. Parece que o fazendeiro já conseguiu levar os rabanetes para Suna. Então estão dispensados. Ja! - sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça

- Então não tem mais missão? - Naruto

- Parece que é. - Sakura

- Sakura-chan! Quer ir tomar sorvete comigo? - Naruto falou todo contente

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Mas só se o Sasuke-kun for junto! - Sakura

- OOOH, por favor! ç_ç - Naruto

- Eu já disse, só se o Sasuke-kun for junto! - Sakura

- Yare Yare... - Naruto correu e parou na frente de Sasuke, que já estava indo embora - Onegai Sasuke! ç_ç

- Não. - Sasuke

- ONEGAAAISHIMASUU! - Naruto comecou a fingir que estava lacrimejando, o que fez com que seus olhos ficassem brilhantes - Sa-su-ke-kun...

Aquilo foi a gota d'agua. Sasuke sempre mantinha sua resposta, mas aquilo o fez ceder. Pode parecer estranho, mas o Uchiha mantinha uma paixão secreta pelo loirinho. Logo, as coisas que ele mais odiava eram: 1# Itachi, 2# Itachi, 3# Itachi 4# Limpar a privada da casa e 5# Ver aqueles perfeitos olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas, mesmo que sejam falsas - que é o caso de agora - e saber que ele foi a causa delas aparecerem! Mas antes mesmo de perceber, já estava sendo puxado pela mão de um Naruto sorridente e acompanhado por uma alegre Sakura, em direção ao "Nyappy Aisu Kuriimu"(¹), uma nova barraquinha de sorvete em que há todos os tipos de sorvete já inventados. Quando se deu conta de que Naruto estava o puxando pelas mãos, corou violentamente, mas não queria que aquele momento acabasse, não mesmo, mas logo chegaram ao estabelecimento.

- Irashaimasen! Bem vindos ao Nyappy Aisu Kuriimu! - A doce atendente de cabelos ruivos disse do balcão principal.

- Oe! Nee-chan! - Naruto soltou da mão do amigo e correu até o balcão - Eu queria uma casquinha com flavor!

- Chiyotto(²), Naruto! - Sakura correu até o loiro

Sasuke ficou parado olhando para sua mão, que estava se esfriando pela falta do calor que a mão do outro lhe dava. Queria sentir aquele toque denovo e...

- AAAH! ESTOU PARECENDO UM UKE! AAH - Sasuke comecou a surtar no meio do estabelecimento.

- Sasuke-kun? Você está bem? - Sakura olhou para o moreno de longe

- Calma Sakura-chan, o espírito de ukezisse baixou nele... perae, Sasuke uke? USAHUSHAUHASUH - Naruto comecou a rir que nem um doido

- Ahn... não vão fazer o pedido? - A atendente perguntou

- Ah, vamos sim! Eu quero uma casquinha com flavor!

- Morango, baunilha ou caramelo azul?

- Caramelo! - Naruto falou que nem o cara do comercial do Twix, o que arrancou algumas risadas da atendente - E o que você quer... Sas**uke**-chan? - fez uma cara muito sexy - SAHUSASH.. ITAI! Sakura-chan, porque me bateu? ç_ç

- Pare de falar mal do Sasuke-kun! Ah.. eu vou querer o mesmo que o Naruto, mas de morango! n_n

- Eu quero o de baunilha.. - Sasuke disse lá do fundo, limpando algo vermelho que escorria de seu nariz, resultado da cara que o loiro fez.

- Aqui estão! n_n - Disse a atendente dando as três casquinhas para o time 7.

- Obrigada! - Sakura disse pegando o dinheiro que seria equivalente às 3 casquinhas - Ah, meninos, deixem que eu pago a de vocês!

- Sakura-chan! Não precisa! - Naruto

- Nananinanão! Eu tenho que retribuir aquela vez que vocês dois pagaram o meu ramen lá no Ichiraku, agora é a minha vez!

- Arigatou! - Naruto e Sasuke... Sasuke disse baixinho, mas disse, então já basta. Sakura pagou as casquinhas, os três saíram da loja e foram um parque perto dalí.

- Sakura-chan! Obrigada por pagar o sorvete! n_n - deu um belo sorriso, encontando-se no tronco de uma árvore.

- Não foi nada! Além do mais, eu estava devendo essa. - Sakura disse, se sentando ao lado de Sasuke, que também estava encontado numa àrvore, mas a que estava de frente para Naruto, tendo uma visão perfeta dele.

Sasuke estava olhando para o rosto do outro, tudo era perfeito: seus olhos, sua pele, seus cabelos loiros... até as três marquinhas que ele tinha de cada lado eram perfeitas. Direcionou sua atenção para os lábios dele, aqueles lábios rosados perfeitos, queria sentir o sabor deles mais uma vez, mas não como um acidente como da primeira. Logo, os mesmos comecaram a lamber e chupar o sorvete descontroladamente, talvez porque Naruto simplismente amava sorvete de creme com caramelo azul. Já, a mente super-puríiiisima de Sasuke comecou a imaginar outras coisas que ele e Naruto estavam fazendo, e que o sorvete era (insira aqui o que a sua imaginação permitir).

- Ahn? - Naruto levantou inocentemente os olhos em direção à Sasuke, que estava tendo um tique no olho direito, e com um filete de sangue saindo do nariz - O-oque foi.. teme? P-Porque está me olhando desse jeito? o///o'

- Naruto eu... - Palavras fugiram da boca de Sasuke, queria falar o que sentia, mas não saía nada.. olhou para o lado e viu que Sakura havia adormecido, e então percebeu que deveria dizer agora. Levantou-se e foi até Naruto, sentou-se novamente e o prendeu contra o tronco, fazendo com que o sorvete caísse, mas não estava nem aí para isso, só teria uma chance na vida e seria agora.

- S-sasu-sasuke!? - Naruto estava extremamente corado, seus rostos estavam muito próximos, apenas centímetros os separavam. - O-oque está f-fazendo? O/////O

- Naruto-kun , anata wo kisu shitai yo...(³)

Conforme se aproximava do loiro, seus rostos iam se aproximando, quando seus labios se encontraram, formando um longo beijo, Sasuke nem acreditava que podia novamente sentir a boca do garoto que tanto amava se encontrando novamente com a dele. Sasuke era um tanto ousado no beijo, queria que aquele momento se eternizasse, dava leves mordidas na boca de Naruto, o loiro estava completamente corado, mas não deixava de também estar amando aquele momento. Sasuke afasta seus lábios dos do Naruto, ambos estavam com a face corada, mas Sasuke estava bem menos corado que Naruto. Logo o Uchiha começa a abrir a jaqueta do garoto que tanto amava vagarosamente, ao abrir por completo a jaqueta do mesmo, passava sua mão delicadamente pelo peitoral de Naruto, Sasuke sentia o calor do corpo do garoto, ia descendo sua mão lentamente enquanto Naruto dava leves gemidos. Aquilo sem duvidas daria em algo muito além do que isso, pelo menos pelo que aparentava. Sasuke fazia movimentos para cima e para baixo com a mão pelo peitoral do garoto, ambos estavam muito excitados, claramente.

Ao perceber a face completamente corada de Naruto, Sasuke olha para o mesmo fixamente com um sorriso malicioso, o loiro começava a ficar mais nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo desejava aquilo. O Uchiha dirigia sua mão até a calça de Naruto, ficou com a mão parada um tempo por cima da mesma. Novamente aproximou seu rosto do de Naruto, o Uchiha o beijava intensamente, as linguas dos dois se encontravam mais uma vez. Enquanto praticava esse ato, Sasuke começa a abrir lentamente o ziper da calça do uke. O mesmo continuava a dar leves gemidos mas o beijo injtenso que recebia de Sasuke, sufocava os mesmos. (²+²)

- Naruto... Sasuke-kun... o que estão fazendo!?

Os dois olharam confusos em direção à voz, Sakura havia acordado, e estava em estado de choque! Sempre achava que Sasuke a amava! Tudo aquilo estava errado. Muito errado!

- Sasuke-kun... porque... porque você escolheu o Naruto... e não eu? - Sakura

- Sakura-chan... gomenas- - Naruto foi interrompido

- Não Naruto, ela tem que ouvir isso. - Sasuke estava sério - Sakura, simplismente aconteceu. E eu me lembro bem que você havia dito alguns dias atrás que ninguém escolhe quem se apaixona não é?

- Ma-mas Sasuke-kun, eu sempre te amei! - Sakura

- Mas eu não. (N/A: Meoldeus, que rude ;x)

Sasuke se levantou e estendeu a mão para que Naruto se levantasse, o loiro então se apoiou na mão do outro e se levantou. O Uchiha então conduziu Naruto para sua casa, aonde continuariam o que estavam fazendo... o que fez com que Naruto corasse violentamente.

- Sasuke-kun... - Sakura continuava paralisada

No dia seguinte...

- SAKURA-CHAAN! GOMEN O ATRA- - Naruto vinha correndo até o ponto de encontro do time 7, de mãos dadas com Sasuke - Ahn... Nos atrazamos tanto assim? oo'

- Nãaao, imagina! n_n - Kakashi já estava lá.

- Mas... eles são dois homens... T3T - uma aura negra envolvia Sakura

- Eu estava me perguntando porque ela estava assim... agora já sei o motivo - Kakashi aponta para as mãos dos dois que estavam juntas, quando os mesmos percebem, as separam rapidamente - Vamos para a nossa missão?

- Yatta! \o/ - Naruto estava alegre

O time 7 comecou a ir à seu destino... Naruto e Sasuke ainda brigavam, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Sakura ainda estava inconformada com aquilo, e Kakashi, lendo o seu inseparavel livrinho, viu algo que lhe chamou atenção...

- Poderia saber o que vocês fizeram ontem a noite? - Kakashi

- KAKASHI-SENSEEI! ò_ó - Naruto

_**Owari ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alô criançada do meu Brasil #vestida com uma armadura prateada, tentando se proteger das pedradas que estavam por vir -n#, gostaram? Bem, gostando ou não, mandem reviews! Porque assim, eu poderei melhorar o jeito que eu escrevo! \o/

¹ - Nyappy Aisu Kuriimu... daonde eu tirei isso? Bem, Nyappy é uma palavra que o Miku (vocalista do An Cafe *Q*) inventou e significa feliz. Logo, o nome da sorveteria é: Sorvete Feliz! XD

² - _"_Chiyotto, Naruto!_"_ seria algo como..._ "_Espere, Naruto!_" _

³ - Bem, segundo um amigo meu (cry/) seria "Naruto-kun, anata **wa **kissu shitai yo.", só que o certo é com "wo". Obrigada Leo e Sex-kun por me avisarem! 8D/

²+² - Bem, isso era pra ser um 4 o-o... mas como eu pelo menos não achei, foi ²+². De qualquer forma, os dois parágrafos antes desse 4, uma amiga minha que escreveu, a Alice! Eu não sei escrever lemon e adoro o jeito que ela escreve! Então os créditos vão para ela!

É só, pessoal! Até mais! o/


End file.
